


With Time It'll Get Better

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad end, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Reunions, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: It's been a year since the whole Habitat incident and Flower Kid is hosting a reunion. Kamal doesn't want to go but says yes anyways but that night something pulls him back to the clearing.





	With Time It'll Get Better

Habit stared up at the blue sky, he hadn’t expected this to end like this. What had he expected? He didn’t even know. Maybe he expected something in kind, why would he have? He was evil. The villain, he wasn’t the protagonist. He hadn’t even been the main character in his own life, or that’s how it had felt anyways. He couldn’t see the child, they weren’t even going to witness his demise? He wished that they’d at least look, watch as he fell. Wouldn’t that give them satisfaction? Make them...happy? 

  
  


Kamal shut the door behind himself, he leaned back against it, shutting his eyes. He let out a shaky breath, social situations weren’t his favourite. It hadn’t been all too bad, just a little office party. Even so Kamal had been anxious the entire time. He pulled off his jacket, hanging it up before he pulled off his shoes. He headed to his desk, sitting at the computer. He always emailed his co-workers after things like this. When he saw he had an email he clicked on it.

  
  


_ Dear Kamal, _

_ It’s been a year since the Habitat and I wanted to contact everyone, I wanted to host a reunion.  _

_ You don’t have to come if you don’t want too!! But if you are I need you to confirm that you’re coming!  _

_ It’ll be held on the 27th of this month, at the Habitat, or where it used to be.  _

_ It’s going to be a picnic! You don’t have to bring anything! _

_ I can’t wait to hear back from you! _

_ -F.K  _

  
  


Kamal’s breath hitched, a reunion? His hands started to tremble lightly, he hadn’t thought about the Habitat for a few months at least. He had finally started to get over everything that had happened. And now he was going to go back? He had heard that they tore the place down. He stared at the email, he couldn’t go. He couldn’t go! He couldn’t, he just couldn’t. 

  
  


_ Dear Flower Kid, _

_ I would love to come! What time should I be there? _

_ -Kamal Bora _

  
  


Kamal hit send before he even thought about it. He choked on air, his eyes going wide.  _ No, no, no, no, no, I didn’t just agree to go.  _ Though the email he got after confirmed it, he was going. He agreed to go. Kamal leaned back in his chair, shaking lightly, he didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to go back there, he didn’t want to remember. Kamal took a deep breath, he was gonna go. He was going to talk to everyone, see how they were doing. The only person he had stayed in contact with was the Flower Child. Kamal looked down, he knew what had happened to Dr. Boris Habit. Only two people really knew, himself and the one who did it. He didn’t blame the kid, God how could he? When he saw the kid they could barely stand, blood poured from their mouth and as soon as they had reached him they collapsed. They acted on instinct and he knew they regretted it. The kid had been struggling with it probably more than Kamal did. Kamal got a feeling that this wasn’t just a reunion, this was for the kid’s sanity. And maybe Kamal’s own.

  
  


It hadn’t been so bad. Kamal had dreaded the reunion, the morning of the reunion he had been sick, so much so he ended up throwing up. When he got there though he felt a little better. Looking out at the vacant field where that building had once stood. Flower Kid had greeted him, a wide smile on their face, Kamal could see their implants. He felt so awful, he wished that they had their teeth, not those fake ones. But the kid didn’t seem to mind too much, they never mentioned it. And when Kamal asked they said that their teeth were fine, didn’t hurt and jokingly said that they had the shiniest teeth in the world. The reunion went okay, the food was good, apparently the kid had made it all themself. Kamal had noticed the bouquet that the kid had been holding the entire time. He didn’t know what sort of flowers they were, some sort of lilies. The kid kept them close the entire time until everyone was helping pack up. They had walked away from the group, standing in the middle of the field. Kamal watched, he waited for a moment before he walked over. “You okay?” Kamal asked quietly, he could see them crying. The kid shook their head and Kamal looked out at the setting sun. “I’m not either.” he said quietly, the kid grabbed his hand, clutching onto it tightly. Kamal looked back, he held onto their hand back. “You brought those for him, right?” The kid nodded and looked down at the flowers. None of them knew what had happened to Habit. Did he have a funeral? What about family? Was his body just left to rot? Was he buried in an unmarked grave? Kamal and the kid had went to the town’s cemetery and there hadn’t been a grave for Habit. The kid let go of Kamal’s hand, walking forward a few steps before they set down the bouquet. They turned back to Kamal who had a sad smile on his face. “Let’s head back to everyone.” He said quietly and the kid nodded. Looking back at the bouquet of tooth lilies before they went back to where everyone else was. No, they didn’t feel better but there was a small weight gone. 

  
  


Kamal woke up in a cold sweat, he was shaking breathing heavily. He looked around violently, he couldn’t even remember what his dream had been but he was terrified. His heart was racing, he felt like he needed to get out of here, he needed to run as far as he could. He calmed down a bit, looking around his room once again with a slightly calmer mind. Everything seemed fine, nothing was off but he still felt like something was off. Kamal twisted his blanket into his fists, he didn’t know what was so wrong. He got up, like something was pulling him. He got dressed, he had no idea how early it was. It was still dark outside. He grabbed his jacket, pulling his shoes on he left his small house. He shouldn’t be out this late, he didn’t even know where he was going. He felt like he was being pulled or pushed. Kamal found himself walking towards the area where the Habitat once stood. He could see where the bouquet of tooth lilies sat. Kamal froze though, he saw a figure, long pointy fingers carefully running over the petals. He couldn’t speak, or move. The figure’s head slowly turned, looking at Kamal he couldn’t see any features on their face. They were big and all Kamal could squeak out was a quiet, soft word.

  
  


_ “Habit.”  _ the creature looked away, staring down at the flowers. Slowly they picked up the bouquet, touching the petals once again.  _ What was this?  _ Kamal didn’t know what to do. His heart was racing, is this what was pulling him here? This  _ thing?  _ Kamal took a shaky step forward, it looked like Habit, it had the silhouette but it couldn’t be. Habit was dead. Kamal stood only a few feet away from the creature, he seemed too entranced with the flowers.

  
  


_ “Thank u 4 the flowers.”  _ Kamal tensed, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. It was  _ almost  _ Habit’s voice but it was eerie, echoey almost. “Dr. Habit?” Kamal whispered, the creature looked back and Kamal could make out some eyes and a mouth, it looked almost drawn on with crayons. “Ye-es?” Kamal swallowed hard, “Is...Is that who you are?” “I am no dock-tor...but my name is Habit, ye-es.” “Do you...know who I am?” Kamal was scared, what was this. This  _ thing  _ could be some creep trying to kidnap him but the way it was sitting, holding itself, it held no malice. The creature’s head tilted to the side, “No?” That wasn’t a very sound answer. Kamal slowly sat down next to the creature, watching as it continued to pet the flower petals. “All I remembr is fal-ing. It was very scary :-(.” Kamal looked down, staring at his shoes. So this  _ was  _ Habit, maybe. This could just be another dream. “U r very nice.” The creature seemed to be speaking softer, as if it didn’t want to scare Kamal. He looked up at it, “Oh, um, thank you.” The creature smiled, “wuld u b my friend?” Kamal swallowed hard, how could he answer that? “Y-Yeah, yeah I’ll be your friend.” Kamal smiled at it, this felt weird. Kamal could only chalk it up to being a dream. Habit was dead. This wasn’t him. It  _ never  _ could be him. 

  
  


Kamal woke up groggily, he felt like he had just slept on a rock. He sat up, rubbing at his back as he groaned. He was in his room, it had been a dream. It didn’t matter, Kamal needed to get ready for work. Kamal showered, he couldn’t help every time he looked over his shoulder. He felt like someone was watching him. Kamal got out of the shower, he sighed as he dried himself off, brushing his teeth, flossing and getting dressed to head out. He headed to work once the door shut the creature emerged. It looked around the house, curious. The flower bouquet was clutching in its hands. It set the flowers down onto the dining table before wandering around the small house. Kamal may not have remembered but the creature did. It had brought Kamal home when he had passed out. “Friend…” it whispered, it had watched Kamal leave.  _ Habit  _ as this creature had said it’s name was walked into Kamal’s room. It looked around before walking over to the nightstand, it stared at what seemed to be a drawing. A green person and Kamal. “Friend…?” Habit whispered picking it up, it only knew Kamal because they had just met but this other person, it had never seen before. Habit picked up the drawing, looking at it closer, it still did not know who this was. “Friend’s...friend…” It whispered quietly before it set the drawing back down. It explored the whole house, wanting to see everything, touching what it didn’t know and trying to figure it out without breaking anything. Eventually the creature had found itself sitting on the couch, they had put the lilies in a vase they had found, placing it on the dining table. It was waiting for Kamal. Waiting for it’s friend.

  
  


Kamal groaned as he got home, it was a long day and after his weird dream last night he didn’t have the best day. He pulled off his jacket, kicking off his shoes. He walked into the kitchen, only glancing at the vase of flowers before he did a double take, looking back at the dining table. Those were the lilies, “Do u liek them?” Kamal jumped, turning around, face to a stomach. He looked up at the shadowy creatures face, he moved back hitting the table as he did so. Habit tilted its head, smile fading. “Do u not?” his voice was quiet and Kamal shook his head, “N-No! I mean yes! I like them!” The smile reappeared, Kamal was terrified. It hadn’t been a dream?! Whatever this thing was it was real?! Kamal moved away slowly, sliding sideways out from between Habit and the table. He turned on the light, not wanting to stand in the dark with this  _ thing.  _ Kamal looked back at the figure, expecting  _ something  _ but the shadowy figure still stood there, it’s head tilted to the side. Kamal gave a nervous smile, “S-So what are you doing here?” “I came 2 visit u. Maek sure u were OK.” Kamal gave a small nod “Okay well, um, I’m okay so you can leave.” Habit’s smile faded again, “OK, I will leaf…” The creature took a step back, disappearing. Once it was gone Kamal grabbed at his head, “I need to go to the doctor, I’m going crazy.” He grabbed at his hair, trying to calm down. 

  
  


Kamal had gone to the doctor, nothing was wrong with him. Though Kamal had heard about spirits while he was walking home. Some lady went to a psychic and talked fairly loud about it. Kamal didn’t believe in stuff like that but something nagged at him which is why Kamal found himself at a library, looking at books about ghosts. The most common thing he read was that spirits often stayed around if they had unfinished business. Kamal guessed that’s why Habit seemed to be still around. But what business could he have? Habit wanted to make the whole world  _ happy.  _ There was no way in hell Kamal could do something like that, maybe he wanted something smaller? Even as Kamal tried to think back there was nothing Habit had ever seemed to want. And even if he had then he had never told Kamal. He sighed leaning back, what could Habit want? Teeth? Smiling at it did nothing. The flowers did nothing! What could he possibly want? Kamal would have to go ask he guessed, if Habit even knew himself. 

  
  


Kamal stared out at the clearing, he took a deep breath before he walked out into the middle of it. “Habit?” He asked, looking around, “Habit I wanna talk!” He looked around, waiting. Nothing happened and Kamal got worried. He messed up, he told Habit to leave. “Habit! I’m sorry! Please I want to talk!” If anyone seen him they’d think he was going insane. “Helo.” The voice was soft and Kamal spun around, looking up at the tall shadow creature. It looked sad. “Habit-” “It is OK, u do-not need 2 b my friend.” Kamal’s eyes went wide, “N-No! I want to be your friend! I want to help you!” “Help...me?” It’s head tilted to the side and Kamal gave a weak smile. “Yes! I want to help you...move on.” It looked confused and Kamal just kept talking. “What do you want? Your deepest desire?” Habit looked down, thinking, genuinely thinking about Kamal’s words. “I do-not kno…” It said quietly, sadly. “Do you remember anything? Anything about before this?” Habit shook its head and Kamal couldn’t help his sigh. He couldn’t help if he didn’t know what Habit wanted. “I wamt…” Kamal looked up at Habit, waiting for him to speak. It was obvious the creature didn’t know what to say, “I wamt...2 b...luved?” Habit seemed confused, Kamal stared up at Habit so very confused, loved? Habit wanted to be loved? “What does that mean?” Habit looked away, “Kam...Kamal…” The creature said and Kamal tensed, he’d never told the thing his name. “I wamt ed him 2 luv me...I luvd him…” Habit seemed to get sadder as he remembered things. “Kamal...is he OK? I can-not remembr him…” It looked like the creature was crying. Kamal on the other hand had no idea how to react. Habit loved him? And had never said anything? Not only that Habit had been a huge jerk to him about his teeth! Yet he loved him? Kamal looked away, “I..I don’t know him.” Kamal was lying, he felt bad instantly. Looking up at the shadow creature it was sobbing. It’s head in it’s hands. “Kamal...I wuz so mean 2 him...Of cours he d nver luv me...I wuz n aw-ful person!” Kamal watched, he felt awful now. This man was dead, killed and now his spirit was here and Kamal was just making him feel worse. Kamal reached up, getting up on his tippy toes he grabbed Habit’s hands. He pulled them away from the creatures face. “Don’t cry. It’s okay! Kamal is okay! I lied! I’m Kamal. I lied I’m sorry.” Habit looked at Kamal, the creature trembled. “Kam-al?” It held onto Kamal’s hands tightly, Kamal was hugged abruptly, pulled up off the ground as the creature sobbed into Kamal. He was flushed, being squeezed. It felt nice, a giant bear hug, it was so warm. Kamal relaxed, his eyes falling shut. “Habit..” He said quietly, Kamal couldn’t even hug back, his arms were being squeezed as well. “Kamal!” Habit said excitedly, “I wuz so woried! I wuz so scared!!” Kamal knew what Habit was talking about it, him being scared was him falling to his death. Habit set Kamal down, shaking. Kamal smiled, he felt so bad. His heart felt shattered, this man didn’t deserve to die. Even if he had been doing bad things, going insane, Kamal felt like if he had done better working under Habit he could have done something. He could have stopped all of this from happening, Habit had just wanted to make people happy before he slowly started to go crazy.  _ I could have stopped this.  _ Tears welled in Kamal’s eyes, he could have stopped this. “Habit I want to help you-” “I wamt u 2 luv me…” Habit said quietly, remembering what Kamal said only a little while ago. Kamal looked away, Habit wanted Kamal to love him? It wasn’t like Kamal  _ didn’t  _ like Habit, but loving him? Of course he had felt quite a few emotions towards Habit but he didn’t know if love or even a crush was one of them. “Habit I…” Two hands were suddenly on the males face, Habit caressed Kamal’s cheeks softly, lovingly. “I kno u do-not luv me...that is OK…” Habit whispered softly, leaning forward it kissed Kamal softly. Kamal was tense, his eyes wide as this shadowy creature kissed him. After a couple seconds Kamal kissed back, his eyes fell closed. When Kamal’s eyes opened the shadowy creature was gone. Kamal looked around, in the ground was a small sprout where Habit had been standing. Kamal lifted his head, looking around for a second time. “Habit?” He asked quietly, “Have you moved on?” With no response Kamal gave a soft sigh, his eyes fell closed. “I hope you have a good...afterlife.” He gave a soft laugh afterwards before he started to head home. It was late. He needed to have supper and go to bed. 

  
  
The little sprout opened, a small white flower bloomed from it and around it a few more sprouts popped up. Soon that clearing was a field of flowers. In the middle, a beautiful tooth lily that looked like it was smiling up at the sky. Every year the Habitat reunion was held, it became Kamal’s favourite day of the year. Looking out at the field of flowers he couldn’t help his smile. No, it’d never go away. The pain would forever be there but it was one step to start  _ finally  _ healing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! It means the world to me!!
> 
> I have not written this much in the last year...  
I love Habit so much ;w; so so so much  
Every time I see art of him I get really emotional...


End file.
